There are several applications wherein a stone facing is desired, which facing at the same time allows removal of at least portions of the facing to obtain access to something behind the facing. Common applications include columbariums and mausoleums. A stone facing in a columbarium or mausoleum, for example, presents a very rich appearance, and, to provide a proper solemn and reverent atmosphere, it is appropriate to minimize decorations, brackets or various other protuberances on the facing. Usually, each niche or crypt in such a structure has a single stone shutter which combines with adjacent shutters to form a wall.
Mounting or hanging devices for holding facing slabs or shutters to columbarium or mausoleum structures are known. Perhaps the most commonly used type are those shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,942, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,169 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,199. Typically, a bracket is fastened to the wall structure, and a decorative rosette is attached to a threaded stud screws into the brackets. The decorative rosette is located on the front of the shutters to clamp the shutters to the bracket or framework therebehind. Thus, a regular pattern of rosettes is formed on the wall.
Another type of art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,664 wherein a cover slab is hung from a support member.
Although these devices in the art accomplish the function of locating a flat slab against a frame structure, annoying problems are apparent. For example, with the former devices the rosettes are always readily visible and thus somewhat gaudy. With the latter devices, facing slabs may be removed too easily by vandals or other unauthorized individuals.